pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Small Isle
The is a smaller variant of its normal mode, Battle Royale. How To Play When you start the game whether in a squad or single, you will start the game landing out of a ship. When the ship hovers over the island, you can choose to land in between when the ship crosses both sides of the island. Then, you can pick an effective landing spot. As the game goes on, you will find chests and pickups in various points. You can only hold 1 weapon from various categories. You cannot store pickups for later use, unlike Fortnite, contrary to many popular assumptions. As the time goes down and the player count decreases, the Deadly' Zone '''will slowly decrease with short intervals between the decreases. While this happens, if you are stuck in the '''Deadly Zone, '''your health will slowly decrease moving on from 1 to 10, during the end game. This gets players closer together to fight in awkward situations. A player can also join a '''Squad '''with friends or clan members, or random players. You can heal another player if they have been knocked down to let them back up. You will see a red pulsing tint over their face if they have fallen, and a skull in place of their face if they have died. Classic rules: Shotguns for close range, primary for medium/close range, snipers for long range Always go for the weapon you prefer the most, such as rapid fire rifle over a predator at the middle phase of the mode. semi auto sniper rifle should be clicked once, otherwise the large recoil will mess you up a lot. Go for any gun or chest, even if it’s a bad weapon like shotgun or pixel gun, at the start of course. Tips As '''Battle Royale '''is a difficult mode to play in, here are some tips; * Try to land in an unpopulated area packed with basic or blue chests in case you get attacked. * Try to memorize the common spawnpoints of pickups and chests. Don't go for golden chests in open areas, as this can easily get you killed. * When you find a weapon better than your current one but your previous weapon is somewhat powerful, try to hide that weapon or throw it into the sea if you can. * If you have a certain landing point that is somewhat under the ship, fly straight down. Doing this takes you down to the ground quickly. ** But if the ship is going over a point nowhere near your desired spawn, then try to fly downwards but still towards the target as if you were an eagle. * If a '''Squadder '''is tagging along with you with a default skin, try to guide them towards weapons or pickups as they are most likely new. ** Give them a primary weapon or a weapon that doesn't require much skill, e.g. High Voltage. * Golden chests aren't always noticeable when the buildings are loading (as in you can see through them and see the chests.) Sometimes they will spawn after the textures are done loading, so keep an eye out for a golden glistening. * If you are fighting against an opponent with a superior weapon, try to run in a false direction and then sneak to a hiding spot to ambush them. ** Also, try to avoid unnecessary confrontation with ''anyone ''as they could be a false default skin. * Crown '''supply drops '''sometimes spawn in remote places after the zone has decreased a lot. They usually land right around the edge of the '''Deadly Zone, '''and they give off a purple smoke under them. ** If an enemy with a crown tier weapon is standing still, try to take them out with a sniper like Brutal Headhunter. Aim for headshots. * '''Loot Drops '''can sometimes be used for perfect loot, especially in this small map. Pick a decent sniper spot such as '''Lighthouse '''to snipe the players from and easily hide if you are being attacked. ** This tactic is usually effective, especially if there is still a purple fume and the drop is in the process of landing. Map Locations The map of small isle is reminiscent of its large counterpart. Here is a list of the '''12 locations' in the map: * ' Scary City' Scary City ''is located in north east part of the map. It is filled with '''chest '''and '''pickup '''spawnpoints, but the area can get quickly congested if the area holds '''Golden Chests.' In various points around the city, chests can be found. Around 10 - 20 ''total. Some good points are: ''Inside the Medic Tents, Behind the city's nearest part to the ocean, between the buildings. * ' Salvage Station' Salvage Station ''is a small area of the map around the north east part of the map. The area is littered with bodybags and two school buses. In various points around the station, chests can be found. Around ''1-5 '' total. This area rarely houses any good '''loot. '''Some good points are: ''Behind the Bus, Inside the army vehicle. * ' Fallen Bridge' Fallen Bridge ''is located In the north edge area of the map. It is not the best spot for landing, as it is hard to take cover as well as locate '''weapons '''and '''shields. '''In various points around the bridge, chests can be found. Around 1 - 3 total. Some good points are: ''Behind the crashed vehicles. * ' Hospital ' '' Hospital is a large area located on the east side if the map. This area can get congested easily due to the high levels of spawnpoints and high probability of '''Golden Chests' spawning. It is a hospital with one ground level and two descending lips on the roof area. In various points around the hospital, chests can be found. Around 3-12 ''total. Some good points are: ''Inside the Catscanner room, In between the bed separators, Behind the Help Desks. * Lucky Lake '' Lucky Lake is a large lake, surrounding a small island and being surrounded by various cabins on the south west side of the map.. This area is great for sniping other opponents in areas like '''Quiet Village '''or the roof of '''Hospital. '''In various points around the lake, chests can be found. Around ''3-10 ''total. Some good points are: ''Cabins, the Island, the Trailers. ' Tip: '''Try to avoid landing the middle island if you can for weapons. If you are able, head to the '''Quiet Village '''or inside of the lake cabins to get a sniper weapon to take out users on the island. * ' Quiet Village''' Quiet Village ''is a small, house filled area located around the south side of the map. This area is generally unpopular unless there is a '''Golden Chest '''there. It is a village formed by six ''1-2 ''story cabins. In various points around the village, chests can be found. Around ''2-7 ''total. Some good points are: ''Both Sections of the Cabins, the Noose. * ' Swamp Dump' '' Swamp Dump is a small area with a small hut in the middle, as well as breakable toxic barrels surrounding it. This area is generally unpopular unless there is any '''Chests '''there, as almost every newbie picks this spot. It is a small swamp with wrecked cars and toxic barrels in its range. In various points around the swamp, chests can be found. Around ''1-3 ''total. Some good points are: ''Inside the Hut. * ' Sunny Fields ' '' Sunny Fields is a small farm area with grain silos and plenty of hay surrounding the farmhouse. This area can get quickly congested if there is a '''Golden Chest '''in an open spot, e. g. the Truck. It is a farmhouse surrounded by 2 small grain fields and a few silos, as well as a barn. In various parts around the farm, chests can be found. Around ''3-7 ''total. Some good spots are: ''Inside the Silos, Inside the Barn, Inside the House. Tip: '''Be sure to check every possible spawnpoint for '''loot, '''including around the crates, and around the bedroom area for '''Shields '''or '''Ammunition. * Lovely Farm Lovely Farm ''is a small area with a farmhouse, a barn, a single silo, and some farmland. This area is a rather unpopular landing spot. In various points around the farm, chests can be found. Around ''2-5 ''total. Some good points are: ''The Silo, the Barn. * ' Crash Site' Crash Site ''is a sandy area that depicts a crashed yacht washed up on a small beach located around the south west part of the map. It is one of the less popular but open landing spots. Watch for '''Chests '''in relative location. In various points throughout the site, chests can be found. Around ''2-5 ''total. Some good points are: ''In the yacht, Close to the Mountain. * Light House Light House ''is a light house elevated by a small hill which overlooks '''Sunny Fields, Crash Site, '''and '''Lovely Farm, '''located on the south west part of the map. It is very unpopular due to the distance being lengthy. There is barely any '''loot '''of any kind here, so avoid landing here. In various points throughout the lighthouse, chests can be found. Around ''0-2 ''total. Some good points are: ''On top of the Lighthouse. * ' Mansion' Mansion ''is a large 2-story building with several rooms and usually good '''loot, '''located around the north west part of the map. It is a quite popular landing area. In various points throughout the lighthouse, chests can be found. Around ''2-5 ''total. Some good points are: ''Downstairs Pool Table, Upstairs, Roof. * Church Church ''is a small church structure with surrounding gravestones and a wall, as well as several Gazebos. It is located around the north part of the map. It is rare for good '''Chests '''to spawn there, but '''Shields '''are common. In various points throughout the church, chests can be found, Around ''1-3 ''total. Some good points are: ''Behind the Church, Inside the Church, The Bushes across from the Front Road. Squad Features If a player chooses to fight the battle inside of a Squad '''in the small map, they will be teamed with ''1-3 ''other players, randomized. A player will not be able to hurt a fellow '''Squadder, '''similar to other modes. If a player's health goes down to the point where they cannot use guns anymore, they will '''Fall. '''If a squad teammate is nearby and tends to the fallen teammate by '''Healing '''the player, they will get back up ready to play again. A '''Healer '''cannot shoot during this time period, or it will interrupt the process. If a player has '''Fallen, '''a red, pulsing hue will overlap their profile skin. If a player has died, then a skull the color of their name will cover their picture. Before '''landing '''and during battle, a player can set '''markers that highlight a small part of the map, as a sense of nonverbal direction to their teammate to "Go there," or "I'm going there." If you open up your Map '''and click on a spot, a small flag will appear there in dark blue. That is your '''marker. If you can, connect to a third party Voice chat '(not programmed into the game, such as a free service like Discord (https://discordapp.com) to get a certain advantage over random '''Squads. '''Try at your best to not use the programmed chat, as it takes too much time to type as well as you standing still, perfect bait for an opponent. If it is necessary, be sure to '''Sneak '''into a hidden spot. Trivia * Behind the lighthouse is a gravestone that says '"R. I. P. Dead Weapon Designer." ** The origins behind this gravestone is unknown. However, it might refer to how unbalanced the weapons are, or the old weapon designer was kicked out. * Up to ''1-3 ''chests can all spawn in a single area. * for the people who don’t play In 15.0.0, it was the first Battle Royale map to be made in pixel gun 3D, which has become the small map as it’s now known. * at one point in 15.3.0 or 15.4.0 when this map is returned it was name “arcade mode”. * at all Battle Royale squad mode, if the player is unfortunat enough, when picking up a shield before you get knocked down (not to be confused with the vehicle knock), your shield you picked WILL absorb the damage. This can be good for the last second healing, or get some free protection when you’re revived to pick up more medkit or armor. * in swamp dump, if you shoot/shovel the toxic gas things, they deal poison damage to nearby players. This can be very useful to finish off an enemy with a low damage sniper like law enforcer or even backups like red twin. * before the 15.1.0 update, you cannot wall hack / see through buildings while in the plane/gliding before it is not as lag as what it is now, which causes everything to load at once. * the mansions interior layout is identical to the mansion in the ‘mafia mansion’ map. * the champion mercenary, shadow spell and Electro-Blast rifle all used to be in the weapon pool during the beta phase of Battle Royale. Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Modes